graardorfandomcom-20200216-history
Fight Caves
This page has a strategy guide. The TzHaar Fight Caves is arguably the hardest activity in Soulsplit besides the Fight Kiln, which is said to be 3-4 times harder. ''To win this activity, the player will need to have high combat skills and powerful equipment. The Fight Caves is a combat based Minigame in which the player has to single handedly defeat 33 waves of TzHaar creatures of increasing difficulty without banking or the aid of a Summoning familiar . On the last wave, the player has to defeat the level-702 boss, TzTok-Jad. Unlike RuneScape, there are no healers that spawn while TzTok-Jad reaches half hitpoints. The reward for completing the caves is the Fire Cape and 8,032 Tokkul. Getting There At the moment, the only way to go to the Fight Caves is to use the Minigames Teleport in any spellbook, and locate the Fight Caves teleport on that interface. If you get lost looking for the Fight Caves, please refer to the map below. Waves and Monster Levels '''Note:' The Fight Cave starts at Wave 31 compared to Runescape Working Safespot Many players have attempted the Fight Caves and realized protection prayers provides little protection against the high defence Tzhaar creatures. The simplest way to complete the minigame is to use range (long range attack style) and attack from the safe spot. The current working safespot is shown in the picture below. Setting up your Inventory & Armory Information A big difference between the Fight Caves in Soulsplit and RuneScape is that the level 360s DO NOT use melee. Their magic also hits far less, maxing at around the low-300s. Using this to a player's advantage, one should not use ranged as their main attack style in the Caves. This is because melee deals far more damage per minute if the player is using a decent melee weapon such as a whip or rapier. Only TzTok-Jad should be ranged because he DOES melee. Helm: Helm of Neitiznot Amulet: Fury>Glory Platebody: Morrigan's Body>Karil's Leather Top>Black D'hide Body Platelegs:Vesta's Chainskirt>Statius's Platelegs>Torva Platelegs>Verac's Plateskirt Siderarm: Dragon Defender>Dragonfire Shield>Unholy Book>Obsidian shield Weapon:Owen's Longsword>Chaotic Rapier>Abyssal whip>Dragon Scimitar Gloves:Rfd Gloves>Regen brace>Combat Bracelet Boots:Steadfast Boots>Glaiven Boots>Dragon Boots Ring:Onyx ring (i)>Berserker ring (i) Cape:Legends Cape>Accumulator>Fire Cape Ammunition: Diamond Bolts (e)>Runite Bolts>Adamant Bolts Inventory: Crossbow (knives are NOT recommended because Jad has incredibly high ranged defence in Soul Split.) Special Attack weapon, 10+ Prayer potions, 3 Super attack/Strength potions and 1 Ranged potion. A few rocktails and Saradomin Brews. Monsters Tz-Kih Combat level: 22 Life Points:101-104 (Varies) Attacks with melee only, it does not drain your prayer like in normal RuneScape. Should be the player's last priority to kill as it is inaccurate and does not hit much. Tz-Kek Combat level: 45 Lifepoints: 201-205 (Varies) Attacks with melee only. It does not split into two smaller versions as in RuneScape. It also does not recoil damage back to the player. Should be second last priority to kill. Tok-Xil Combat level:90 Lifepoints: 400 Attacks with Melee and Range. It's Ranged attack is slightly less accurate than that in RuneScape, however it should still not be underestimated and pures will still have to use protect from Ranged. Should be the Player's first priority to kill. Yt-MejKot Combat level:180 Lifepoints:800 Attacks with melee only. It's melee hits are accurate and consistent, often hitting in the high 200s. It can be safespotted because of it's large size. Should be Player's second priority to kill. Ket-Zek Combat level:360 Lifepoints:1600 Has a high defence and only uses magic. It's magic attacks are far less accurate and powerful than that in RuneScape, it also attacks at a slower rate. However, protect from magic is still mandatory at all times when fighting this monster. Should be Player's third priority to kill. TzTok-Jad TzTok-Jad is the final boss of the Fight Caves, with approximately 2500 Life Points. It attacks with Magic and Ranged and Melee when the player is adjacent to it. It can hit over 900 with any one of it's attacks so protection prayers are essential to ensure survival. Note that unlike RuneScape, its attack sounds CANNOT be used to determine the style it is using. The player has to study its attack animations carefully to see what style it is using. To begin, the player should start using protect from ranged. When TzTok-Jad is using Magic, it will lower its front legs and tilt his head downwards, and a projectile shaped like a rock will form on the base of his neck. He will then roll the projectile off his neck and it will strike the player. This attack occurs faster than the one in RuneScape so players should be extremely wary. When TzTok-Jad is using Ranged, it will jump up on its two front legs and strike the ground with them, and cracks will appear on the ground. A moment later, a projectile will fall from the sky and strike the player. It is important not to confuse the animation of Jad when he defends against the attacks of the player with his Magic attack. A good way to tell which style is being used is to watch is legs. If they lift off the ground, he is using ranged, otherwise, use protect from magic. It is possible than when the final wave starts, a glitch will occur and the player will be unable to see the boss, but it will still be able to damage the player. If this happens, run as far away from the attacks as possible to the point where it is no longer attacking you, and re-log. Tips and Tricks Unlike RuneScape, the monsters don't have very large range and cannot attack you from a large distance. This makes it possible for the player to log out during the caves. You will not lose your progress after logging out - the wave you were on will simply restart after the player logs back on. Players can also use this to their advantage on waves with a 360 and a 90 or 180. Because 360s always spawn in the centre, players can stand in the northwest corner of the caves, and the 360 will never attack them. Therefore, players can first finish the weaker monsters off first and praying against them, and then killing the 360. This is beneficial because if the player were to fight both 360 and/or 180, 90 at the same time. He would have to pray against Magic and would still take Melee and Ranged damage. Unlike Runescape, you cannot trap a monster behind another monster. If the player chooses to melee Jad, always use protect from melee when Jad is not using any other attack. This means that once the Magic and Ranged attack hits you, immediately switch back to Protect from Melee, until he uses Magic or Ranged again. If you don't do this, you will most likely be hit by his melee as the game gives you no reaction time to switch prayers when you see his Melee attack. This is actually a great way to practice for the real Jad in RuneScape because this is one of the few servers with a non-glitched jad. The north wall rock south of the north-eastern corner is a great way to trap monsters such as the 180 and 45. It is also called the Italy Rock in RuneScape. To trap a monster, hug the north wall of the rock and all melee monsters except the Tz-Kih should be trapped. Rewards After the player kills TzTok-Jad, they will be teleported back to the entrance of the cave. They will receive 8,032 Tokkul and the Fire Cape, which is one of the only animated capes in the game, and one of the few capes with strength bonus. It is absolutely crucial to have 2 inventory slots free when killing Jad, because if you don't, you will not receive one or both of the rewards. They will not drop on the floor like RuneScape, they simply will not even appear. Category:Minigames